


Comforting Smells and Loving Cuddles

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, aph, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, comforting smells, prucan, prussia x canada - Freeform, this is so cheesy help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr. Somewhere.





	Comforting Smells and Loving Cuddles

There were a lot of things Gilbert loved about Matthew; his soft voice, gentle touch, silky hair, beautiful smile, mostly everything. He loved the way his eyes twinkled when he talked about cooking or baking or hockey or (Gilbert's favorite)  _him_ , the way he looked so happy. He loved the gentle way he spoke, like he was afraid he'd break someone if he were too loud.

He just loved  _him._

But one thing he loved the most was the way he smelled. It sounded odd when he thought of it - why not like something a little less creepy? - but Matthew's smell was comforting. He smelled like pancakes, syrup, snow and a certain kind of warmth Gilbert couldn't name.

That's why he loved to cuddle with Matthew, to be close to him. He smelled like everything nice, like home. He was so easy when he ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair, whispering soft things in French every now and then.

His voice was soft and easy, as well. It was pleasant to listen to - he could've listen to the Canadian's voice for hours on end, never missing a single word. Calm and modulated - the best sound he'd ever heard, to put it simply. Whenever he spoke in French it was almost always somehow softer, each word careful and gentle and nice.

Whenever Gilbert tried to respond in French (because he knew Matthew thought it was cute), his J's and N's came out harshly, more like " _J_ agger" and "Ma _n_ " than what they should have. Nothing like Matthew's perfection of it, the way it sounded better than anyone else's. Like music to his ears.

Laying with him, just being together, was blissful. Quiet moments like those were some of his favorites, Matthew's fingers carefully running through Gilbert's hair. His chest moving up and down, the sound of his breathing alone comforting. Being with Matthew really was calming, and nice, and it made him feel loved - something he hadn't exactly felt for a while.


End file.
